Premio al Tiempo
by Kaoli Namikaze
Summary: Dos desiciones. Sakura, una errada. Sasuke, una que debió haber tomado hace ya mucho tiempo. Pero el destino siempre tiene su forma de abofetear nuestros rostros, ¿no Sasuke?
1. Dolor

_Mi primera historia. Uff, positivismo =) Bien, primero que nada, quiero aclarar que la historia no es mía. Es de una chica cuyo nickname o como sea era Chaky, ella es la autora original. Por azares del destino, su fic estaba en otra página, , pero como hace un tiempo borraron todos los fics habidos y por haber, éste se perdió. Esperando durante un buen tiempo, me decidí a colgarla aquí puesto que me encanta la historia. Agrego toques personales y ciertas cosas que a mi parecer deberían ser diferentes, pero ella es la prodigiosa mente que creo esto. Espero que les guste. Ahora bien, respecto a la historia, todos tienen aproximadamente 18 años, sólo el equipo de Gai-sensei tiene 19 años. Sasuke se había marchado con Orochimaru, como la historia original, pero no pelea con Itachi, sino que logran hacerlo volver antes y un tiempo después descubre la verdad sobre Itachi, por lo que decide hacer las cosas bien. Para variar._

_Sin mas con lo cual joder por el momento, les invito a leer. Provecho! =P_

_

* * *

_

Su cabello rosa era movido por la suave brisa de medianoche. A la luz de la luna, ese día llena, Sakura lloraba desesperadamente. El frío se colaba inclemente entre los pliegues de su ropa, haciéndola temblar constantemente. Pero hasta la luna plateada sabía que no sólo era por eso que su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía. Era la duda ante una decisión tomada sin pensar, sin detenerse a analizar las posibles vías de escape. Pero todo la conducía a ello.

Minutos antes, había llegado a la conclusión de que era lo mejor. Minutos antes, nada ni nadie la habría hecho cambiar de opinión. Agradeció el no encontrarse con nadie en su furtiva salida de la aldea, ni que los guardias de la entrada se percataran de la pequeña sombra que se escurrió por la puerta principal de la villa.

Pero ahora, su mente era un completo caos. Rogaba, imploraba a fuerzas desconocidas que alguien la detuviese, que llegara cualquiera de sus antiguos amigos a detener lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Esperó, por varios minutos en vano.

Nadie vendría, porque nadie la había visto. Incluso, nadie la había visto en meses.

Dio un paso más, dudosa. No tenía las fuerzas suficientes para saltar hacia esas poderosas olas que chocaban furiosas contra las paredes del acantilado, por lo que simplemente se dejó caer. Una última sonrisa se asomó entre sus suaves labios antes de ser absorbida por la oscuridad.

* * *

A unas cuántas horas de allí, una mujer de cabello rubio se encontraba en su despacho totalmente devastada. Caminaba de un lado a otro, deteniéndose de tanto en tanto para fijarse si venía algún ANBU. ''_No vendrán todavía, tonta. Sólo han pasado 10 minutos desde que se marcharon''. _Aún así, no podía calmar su desasosiego. Clavó la mirada en el papel arrugado que había sobre su escritorio, y las lágrimas acudieron nuevamente. Se sentó, como por inercia, y deslizó la yema de sus dedos por los bordes, sintiendo como su pecho se oprimía. A pesar de saberla de memoria, releyó la carta, con la mirada borrosa.

_**Tsunade-sama. **_

_ **No sabe cuanto agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí durante estos años, sobretodo este último, aunque no fuera responsabilidad suya. Nunca podré compensarla por todo. **_

_ **Me he dado cuenta de que le estoy dificultando mucho las cosas por cuidar de mí y le estoy trayendo muchos problemas; eso es lo que menos quiero. Además, todos los que fueron mis amigos, a aquellos que tanto me empeñé en ayudar, ya fuera por no pensar en mi desgracia o simplemente por el afecto que sentía por ellos, me han abandonado completamente desde hace ya tiempo. Está más que claro que no le hago falta a nadie, nadie me necesita. **_

_ **¡Hace gracia! Aquello que yo tanto me había empeñado en negar es una verdad más que indiscutible; Él tenía razón: soy una molestia.**_

_ **Ya no me queda nada ni nadie, quiero dejar de ser un estorbo y dejar de sentir este dolor que parece interminable; dejaré que la oscuridad que me envuelve cada día más me lleve por fin a un lugar donde pueda acabar con este sufrimiento; acabar con mi vida. No puedo más. **_

_ **Después de todo, ¿Quién va a echarme de menos? **_

_ **Gracias por todo, Sakura.**_

Quiso llorar, gritar, golpear todo a su alrededor, reducir a cenizas las paredes de su despacho. El dolor que sentía en este momento era tal, que hasta sus botellas de sake habían quedado hechas trizas al ser lanzadas contra la pared.

Había prometido protegerle, cuidar de su alumna e hija con su propia vida; y ahora ella no estaba. ¿Qué había hecho mal? La desesperación y el error de no decir nada de lo que pasó aquel día había sido el inicio de la tormenta para su niña. Su Sakura… no pudo evitar pensar que si ella le hubiese dejado explicar todo a sus amigos, ellos habrían comprendido, jamás se habrían separado de ella hasta el punto de hacer que deseara su propia muerte. Pero, fiel a la promesa que le había hecho a Sakura, jamás dijo nada. A pesar de desearlo con todo su ser, sobre todo al ser testigo de cómo la chica se hundía cada vez más en el abismo.

¿Cómo se lo diría a sus ''amigos'', si desde aquel fatídico día no eran mas que simples compañeros? ¿Y su sensei, que intuía que había gato encerrado en lo que se refería a su alumna, cuando volvieron de sus respectivas misiones? No sabía. Por primera vez en su vida, no sabía que rumbo tomar. Las ideas se agolpaban en su cabeza, mareándola, confundiéndola aún mas. Con rabia, golpeó el escritorio, partiéndolo a la mitad.

''_Excelente. A los ancianos les va a encantar''. _Tratando de calmarse, se dijo a sí misma que si fuese necesario, ella misma iría en su búsqueda. Aunque midiendo las posibilidades, era posible que solo volviese con su cuerpo inerte y frío. Se estremeció.

Cruzó los brazos e inhaló profundo, decidida a esperar. No quería dormirse; si los ninjas volvían no quería perder el tiempo teniendo que despejarse, pero poco a poco sus párpados cedieron y se cerraron, vencidos por el sueño, con dos gotas saladas que bajaban por sus mejillas desde sus ojos, negándose a quedar encerradas.

Dos días después, Tsunade seguía resistiéndose a la idea de haber perdido a su alumna. Shizune entraba y salía sin decir palabra, uniéndose a su dolor. Se estaba impacientando, ¿por qué ANBU aún no le habían escrito nada? Se dio vuelta para mirar nuevamente por la ventana, pensando. Al cabo de unos minutos, chasqueó los dedos y acto seguido un ANBU apareció envuelto en una nube de humo.

- ¿Qué desea Tsunade-sama?

- Los equipos de Kakashi y Gai regresan hoy mismo de sus misiones. Avisa a los guardias de la puerta que los envíen a todos inmediatamente a mi despacho nada más crucen el portón. También quiero ver a los equipos de Asuma y Kurenai.

El ANBU asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente, un grave ¡Hai! sonó seguido de un leve puff, y se desvaneció.

Aún vuelta hacia la ventana, y con un largo suspiro, la Godaime se preguntó como iba a explicarles aquello a los chicos, principalmente a Naruto.

* * *

Todos tenían el ceño fruncido y se miraban unos a otros buscando respuesta. El ambiente era sumamente tenso, eso, sumado al rostro serio de la hokage, los tenía entre la preocupación y la impaciencia. Finalmente, Ino decidió romper el hielo, aunque su voz sonó como un suave murmullo.

- Tsunade-sama, si me permite, ¿no podría mandarnos a llamar cuando ya esté aquí el equipo siete llegue?

- Ino tiene razón, además, conociendo a Kakashi, de seguro se van a retrasar bastante- intervino Kiba, con el fiel Akamaru a su lado.

La hokage levantó la mirada, sus ojos reflejaban una mezcla de sentimientos que los jóvenes sintieron un ligero escalofrío.

- No. Lo siento chicos, pero los necesito aquí, eso es sumamente importante… y muy duro.

- ¿Duro?- Tenten no apartaba la vista de los ojos almendrados de la Godaime- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Pasa algo malo?- interrogó Kurenai.

- Me temo que sí.

Silencio.

- Tsunade-sama, con todo respeto, está empezando a asustarme- dijo Ino-. Puede decirnos de que se trata y nosotros se lo diremos a los demás en cuanto lleguen.

- Lo siento Ino. Esperaremos a los que faltan.

Otro silencio. Afuera, sólo se oía el susurro del viento y el cantar de los grillos. Parecía que todo se confabulaba para crear una atmósfera terrorífica, marcada por el presentimiento en el corazón de nueve muchachos de que algo terrible debía haber pasado.

* * *

Kakashi fijó su ojo descubierto en la espalda del rubio de corría alegre hasta detenerse en la puerta principal de la villa. Era normal que después de dos semanas de misión se sintiese eufórico por llegar a casa, lo que no era normal era la magnitud del escándalo que estaba protagonizando.

- ¡Si! ¡Ya hemos vuelto!

- Cállate Naruto. Muchos deben estar durmiendo- le espetó Sai.

Al lado de su sensei, el joven prodigio del dibujo miraba reprobatoriamente a Naruto. Éste ni se dio por aludido; simplemente continuó su marcha, esta vez en silencio.

Con un leve sonrisa, Kakashi continuó su marcha, sin embargo, un ninja de la entrada corrió hacia él.

- ¡Kakashi!- lo llamó- La Godaime ha solicitado su presencia en su despacho inmediatamente. Es importante.

Asintió con la cabeza, y se volvió hacia los chicos.

- Ya lo han oído, andando.

Naruto suspiró frustrado. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era llegar a su casa, prepararse un rammen instantáneo y dormir hasta el otro día. Pero no, como siempre el destino se reía en su cara arruinando sus planes.

- ¡No! ¡Pero si acabamos de llegar!- frunció el ceño al ver que nadie le prestaba atención- Que querrá ahora esa vieja…

- Yo que tú, Naruto, no la dejaría esperando. Tú mejor que nadie sabe como se pone cuando está de mal humor…- Kakashi lo miró de reojo.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal al recordar los ''pequeños'' golpes que la quinta le propinaba a menudo.

- Es verdad… ¡Venga! ¿Qué esperan? ¡La hokage nos necesita- Sai enarcó una ceja, había cosas de Naruto que siempre lo sorprenderían.

- Este Naruto. A juzgar por la velocidad a la que va, creo que no quiere recibir un golpe nada más llegar.

Bajo el manto estrellado, y en silencio, se dirigieron hacia la torre hokage, sin tener la menor idea de la desagradable noticia que les esperaba.

* * *

_Primer capítulo: hecho. Me siento positiva sobre esto puesto que es la primera vez que subo una historia, pero espero que les guste. Recibo críticas, amenazas, buenos comentarios y tomatazos. O huevos, si no hay tomates._

_Aclaro, el primer capi es corto, pero resume lo que se vendrá para los próximos. No voy a poner fecha para la próxima actualización, pero espero que sea pronto. De todos modos, no pienso dejarla a ''medio palo'', no retrocederé a mis palabras (frase donada por... por quién? al que me adivine le voy a regalar una camisa con el símbolo del clan Uchiha y firmada por Sasuke o Itachi, el que quieras XD)._

_Byyeee!  
_


	2. El eco de 17 corazones

El eco de las pisadas de los tres shinobis resonaba en el oscuro pasillo. Caminaban tranquilamente, Kakashi con su eterno Icha Icha, Naruto con las manos cruzadas sobre la nuca y silbando, y Sai con la reserva de siempre. Al llegar a la puerta del despacho de Tsunade, Naruto puso la mano en el pomo, y sin darle tiempo a Kakashi de advertirle, saludó con el agradable mote a Tsunade.

— ¡Abuela! — se detuvo abruptamente al ver a los equipos de Gai, Kurenai y Asuma verlo con escepticismo y enfado—. ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?

Kakashi detuvo brevemente su lectura. ¿Acaso Tsunade no había oído el saludo de Naruto? Lo usual habría sido que lo recibiera con un magnánimo golpe, sin embargo ésta ni se inmutó. ''_Algo no va bien. ''_

— Ya que estamos todos reunidos, es mi deber comunicarles la razón por la cual los he citado a estas horas de la noche. Sé que muchos de ustedes tienen sueño— enarcó una ceja cuando Shikamaru bostezó—. En fin. Esto es algo sumamente difícil para mí de explicar, por eso quiero que presten atención.

Las chicas, temerosas, se encogieron ante las palabras de la Godaime. Sentían su corazón agitado, la calma antes de la tormenta. Temían por lo que fuese a decir la abatida mujer que tenían enfrente.

— Estoy esperando noticias de un escuadrón de Anbu.

— ¿Escuadrón de Anbu? — preguntó Asuma con escepticismo. A su lado, Kurenai se removió inquieta.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede Tsunade-sama?

Oídos agudizados, sentidos alerta. Todos los presentes inconscientemente se acercaron al escritorio de Tsunade, para poder oír mejor lo que ésta estaba a punto de decir. La espera duró unos segundos que se les hizo minutos, al final de estos, la hokage suspiró y elevó sus ojos almendrados hacia ellos.

— Es… es sobre su compañera, Sakura.

Tsunade no se sorprendió ante la reacción de los demás. La miraban con una mezcla de incredulidad y enfado, como si les estuviese hablando de un desconocido, y no de una compañera con la que la mayoría había compartido tantos años. Murmuraban entre ellos, algunos sonriendo burlescos. Sintió como su sangre hervía; cerró los puños sofocando el impulso de darle una bofetada a cada uno de los que tenía enfrente.

— ¡Ahh Tsunade-sama! — Ino caminó hacia ella— Con todo respeto, creo que no es muy relevante para nosotros lo que pase o no con… una traidora como ella.

— ¿Qué puede ser? ¿Habrá decidido salir a dar una vuelta con sus amigos de la aldea de la niebla?

— Probablemente Chouji, probablemente. O quizás está planeando traerlos de nuevo a conocer la villa.

El veneno que destilaba sus palabras hería en lo más profundo el corazón de Naruto. Entendía la indiferencia a lo que pudiese sucederle a su amiga, pero no podía evitar sentir una punzada ante cada palabra, cada muestra de odio hacia la chica. Sin embargo, ¿hace cuánto no hablaba con ella? ¿Podía llamarse su amigo, si desde hacía 6 meses no la había visto ni una sola vez? Sintió un leve temblor a su lado; Hinata, su Hinata sollozaba en silencio. Pasó una mano por sus hombros, y ella se acurrucó contra el pecho caliente del rubio. Él sabía que Hinata también sufría por el maltrato a la chica; sobre todo después de haber forjado una sincera amistad con ella tras el noviazgo de ambos.

Kakashi bajó la cabeza, meditando. Hablar de Sakura era casi un tabú desde lo sucedido hacía un año. Sabía que algo se le escapaba, conocía lo suficiente a su alumna como para saber que ella jamás traicionaría su aldea, algo debía haber detrás de todo lo que ella había hecho. Algo importante para que Sakura los abandonara justo cuando daba inicio la invasión de la aldea de la niebla.

— ¡Basta! ¡No quiero oír ningún comentario despectivo hacia Sakura! — temblaba de rabia; un aura asesina rodeaba a Tsunade cuando se puso de pie, haciendo que todos retrocedieran—. No se atrevan a insultarla de nuevo, ¡no saben nada!

Shizune se adelantó y puso una mano en su hombro, reconfortándola. Inhaló una, dos, tres veces, hasta conseguir calmarse un poco. Sólo un poco.

— No saben nada— repitió—. Sakura nos salvó a todos justo cuando sentíamos que todo estaba perdido. Nos salvó sacrificándose a sí misma, ¿¡y así es como le pagan! ¡Si no fuese por ella, todos, absolutamente todos estaríamos muertos y la villa reducida a escombros!

— ¿Qué? — todos miraron anonadados a Hinata, cuya tímida voz reprodujo la pregunta que todos se estaban formulando—. ¿D-de q-que está hablando Ts-tsunade-sama?

— Yo les contaré lo sucedido— Shizune habló; Tsunade le miró agradecida— Esto es algo complejo y bastante largo, por lo que necesito que me presten atención y que no me interrumpan. Así que guarden las preguntas para el final, por favor.

El susurro de la brisa que se coló a través de la ventana, heló hasta los huesos a los shinobis y kunoichis, justo antes de que Shizune empezara el relato.

— El segundo día antes del ataque, Tsunade-sama nos encomendó, a Sakura y a mí, que recolectáramos toda la información posible acercas de las técnicas ninjas del enemigo para calcular sus puntos débiles y así llevar un mayor ventaja, haciendo más fácil la tarea de vencerlos llegado el momento. Pasamos día y noche consultando archivos, leyendo una y otra vez bitácoras antiguas. La noche antes de la invasión, me llamó la atención ver a Sakura tan concentrada con un viejo pergamino, sobre todo porque pasó toda la noche estudiándolo con suma atención. Me picaba la curiosidad, así que cuando iba a levantarme para ver de qué se trataba Sakura se levantó de golpe, buscó un mapa en uno de los estantes, y sonrió radiante. Nunca voy a olvidarlo. Se volvió hacía mí y me estrechó en un caluroso abrazo, dejándome boquiabierta. Se alejó un poco de mí, sosteniéndome por los hombros y hablando con rapidez. Me dijo que había encontrado la solución a todo y que le diera las gracias de su parte a todos, esencialmente a Tsunade y a su equipo. Caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta, no sin antes darse la vuelta y susurrar unas leves gracias y adiós.

Me llevó unos segundos reaccionar. Aún un poco confusa, corrí hacía donde se encontraba el extraño pergamino y vi, marcado con rojo, un sector especial, además de alguna que otra frase. Me limité a leer lo señalado, sintiendo como un escalofrío recorría mi espina dorsal. Todo lo dicho por Sakura encajó. Ella se había despedido, sí, pero no para desertar ni brindar su ayuda al enemigo como sé que todos piensan, si no para dar encuentro a la hechicera Midoriko, con el objetivo de que ésta le quitara la vida.

Hizo una pausa para tomar aire. La expresión en general era de puro horror y desconcierto, el temor de lo que sea que viniese les había dejado sin palabras. Shizune continuó.

— Desde tiempos inmemoriales, según los mitos y leyendas, cuando un pueblo se encontraba ante el peligro de ser destruida o ante una guerra inminente, los ancianos elegían una muchacha virgen y hermosa, y la llevaban con una hechicera para que ésta la sacrificara. Esto sin el consentimiento de la chica, claro. De ese modo, le pedían a Kami-sama que salvase al pueblo a cambio de la vida de la muchacha.

La miraban con el rostro desencajado por la sorpresa; levantó una mano cuando Ino hizo el intento de hablar.

— Suena absurdo, lo sé, pero ése era un método común utilizado debido a la falta de ninjas de la categoría actual, además, en el mismo pergamino donde ponía esto, se encontraban escritos varios testimonios de diversas aldeas donde se utilizó este ritual, por llamarlo de alguna manera, además de las hechiceras que lo llevaron a cabo. De ahí que Sakura acudiese a esta hechicera, Midoriko, puesto que según fechas del pergamino, ella seguía activa.

No tenía la menor idea de cómo proceder ante esto. Me parecía absolutamente irreal. Cuando lo asimilé por completo, salí corriendo por donde ella había salido y en el camino me topé con Tsunade-sama, que viendo la prisa que llevaba me detuvo y me hizo explicarle lo que había sucedido. Reaccionó igual o peor que yo, pero éramos conscientes de que no podíamos enviar a nadie por ella porque estábamos en guerra y pronto llegarían refuerzos enemigos desde la aldea de la cascada, no nos quedaba más que esperar a que se diera cuenta de la locura que pretendía cometer, o bien que no encontrara el escondite de la hechicera.

— ¿Entienden? Sakura se fue para salvarnos, no para traicionarnos. Ella creía fervientemente en que lo lograría, y así fue.

— Un momento, hokage-sama— intervino Tenten por primera vez desde que había llegado—. Si se fue para eso, ¿cómo fue posible que regresara?

— Sabía que lo preguntarías. Díganme, ¿qué fue lo que pasó el séptimo día de la lucha?

— Estuvimos a punto de perder— recordó Kiba rascándose la nuca con timidez.

— Exacto. ¿Y qué fue exactamente lo que nos salvó el trasero?

La pregunta quedó flotando en el aire. A sus mentes vino el recuerdo de aquel grandioso animal, con su pelaje blanco y destellos azules. ¿Había sido….eso?

— El lobo blanco— Hinata no lo dijo como una pregunta, sino como una verdad a voces que eran incapaces de ver.

— Correcto— Shizune asintió—. Si no lo recuerdan, aquella aparición nos salvó. Ese animal del tamaño de un caballo representó la inclinación de la balanza a nuestro favor. Recuerdo como nos quedamos helados al oír su aullido; y más aún cuando fue al encuentro de nuestros enemigos con sus enormes zarpas y afilados dientes.

— ¡Como si le huebiese hecho falta usarlos! — repuso Lee, enérgico. — Sólo bastaron un par de miradas suyas para que salieran huyendo despavoridos. Y cuando nos tocaba a nosotros…

— Se fue. Nos miró y se fue.

Nuevamente, la duda se cernió sobre ellos. Muchos le habían dado vueltas al asunto, sin hallar explicación posible a la actitud de gran lobo.

— Ah por cierto, no era un lobo— dijo Kiba, ganándose absoluta atención por los presentes—. ¿Qué? Los aullidos de los machos son completamente diferentes a los de las hembras. Akamaru fue el primero en advertir esto, ¿no es cierto Akamaru? — el perro ladró, moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo y meneando la cola.

— ¿Tiene alguna relación esto con Haruno, Tsunade-sama? — se dirigió un impasible Neji a la hokage—. Si mal no recuerdo, ella regresó a la villa dos semanas después de eso.

— Tienes razón, Neji— Tsunade giró su silla, quedando de frente a la bruma del paisaje que se veía por la ventana—. Fue gracias a Sakura que apareció la loba. Me lo contó apenas puso un pie en esta aldea. Me dijo que ella había hecho aparecer al animal para ayudarnos gracias a su visita a Midoriko. Pero no lo tuvo fácil. Parece ser que Midoriko creía que los sacrificios estaban ''pasados de moda'' o algo por el estilo, por lo que se rehusó a ayudarle. Creo que Sakura fue lo bastante insistente ya que la hechicera, compadecida por la perseverancia de la chica y movida por el valor que demostraba, decidió enseñarle uno de sus hechizos para que pudiese cumplir su propósito. Fue muy difícil lograr llevarlo a cabo, debido a la falta de costumbre y a la enorme cantidad de chakra que ameritó el hechizo. Al final, no pudo regresar a tiempo, pues su reserva de energía se había reducido a cero; el no tener práctica al ''jugar'' con magia provocó que quedase inconsciente por varios días.

Todo esto fue una bofetada para los jóvenes. Debía ser una broma, una burla cósmica que justificase lo que acababan de escuchar. Había juzgado, rechazado e ignorado a la que alguna vez fue su amiga, sin siquiera pedirle una explicación de unos hechos que dieron por sentado que eran ciertos. El destino guardaría la forma más atroz de arrepentirse de haber obrado mal. Todavía no habían escuchado todo.

Después de unos segundos de letargo, Ino estalló en llanto cayendo al suelo; Hinata sollozaba mientras Naruto se aferraba a sus cabellos con desesperación, para finalmente asestar un sonoro golpe a la pared, dejando una gran marca como resultado. No recibió ni una sola palabra de reproche. Todos los demás bajaban la mirada ante la dolorosa escena, en parte avergonzados porque ellos mismos habían hecho que Sakura los abandonase en los últimos meses. Le habían dejado sola.

— Tsunade-sama— Asuma habló serio—. Antes de contarnos todo esto, usted dijo que estaba esperando noticias de un equipo de rescate por algo relacionado con Sakura, ¿de qué se trata?

La aludida volteó su silla de vuelta hacia los presentes; su corazón se encogió ante los quince rostros marcados por la pena.

— No… Yo no puedo— su voz se quebró al final—. Será mejor que lo lean ustedes mismos.

Dicho esto, entregó en manos de Asuma la ya arrugada nota que su pupila había escrito. Asuma la tomó con un ligero temblor; sus ojos iban de aquí a allá por cada párrafo. Se quedó estático. Ante la demanda de los demás por saber qué decía, empezó a leerla en voz alta, sin poder evitar que su voz se entrecortase por la conmoción. Al terminar, la estancia se llenó del sonido del llanto de las chicas. Incluso, los más fuertes no pudieron evitar derramar una lágrima por semejante atrocidad. Sabían que ellos eran los causantes.

— Oh, Kami— susurró Kurenai aferrándose al chaleco de Asuma— No puede ser…

— Los equipos de Anbu salieron hace aproximadamente 48 horas— informó Shizune haciéndose oír entre los lamentos—. Aún no hemos recibido noticias.

— Sakura no haría algo así. Es fuerte, ella es… es madura… yo…— Kakashi no sabía qué decir. ¿Tan mal sensei era, que ni siquiera conocía a sus propios alumnos? ¿Le era imposible salvar la vida de sus seres queridos? —. Tiene que haber algo más, Sakura no…

— Las hay y mucho— replicó Tsunade—. Sakura ha pasado por situaciones realmente difíciles en su adolescencia, su vida no era perfecta como todos creen. A pesar de todo, ella siempre se mostró con una sonrisa, con la vitalidad y fortaleza de quien ama la vida. Pero hay cosas, que definitivamente pueden más que uno.

— Si ustedes prefieren quedarse aquí charlando amenamente, háganlo— todos miraron la figura del rubio que caminaba decidido hacia la puerta. El dolor del chico era palpable a leguas—. Yo iré a buscar a mi hermana, y la traeré de vuelta aunque sea lo último que haga.

Una intento de sonrisa se asomó por los labios de Tsunade. Sabía que Naruto jamás se rendiría ni dejaría irse de esa manera a una amiga. No necesito decir mucho más. Una vez hubo cruzado el umbral con la chica Hyuga de la mano, todos los demás le siguieron decididos. Todos compartiendo un mismo deseo: encontrar viva a Sakura y pagarle todo el daño hecho. Fuese como fuese.

''_Kami… devuélvemela con vida''._


	3. Código shinobi

**No había podido subir el fic desde hace dos semanas porque me aparecía un error. Hasta ahorita fue que, gracias al consejo de Cane (te adoro chica) pude encontrar la forma. Si tienes un fic y no puedes actualizar, ve al perfil de esta chica y alli encontrarán la forma. Aparece como Cane el lindo gatito.**

**Bien, tercer capi. Espero les guste ^^**

**

* * *

**

A Hinata siempre le había gustado la lluvia. Le recordaba los días en que se escabullían de las estancias del Souke ella junto con su hermanita, Hanabi, y se tendían bajo la lluvia durante horas. Era casi como una tradición. Incluso con Naruto, cuando éste le había propuesto que fuesen novios, había sido debajo de un temporal; también lo fue su primer beso. No obstante, bajo la copiosa lluvia que arreciaba en esos momentos, de rama en rama, con la respiración agitada y la vista borrosa, se le antojaba desesperante. Más aún, las horas que llevaban de recorrido en busca de su amiga perdida. Perdida, quería pensar aún. _No fallecida._ Con su byakugan activado, iba alerta a cualquier indicio que alertara de la presencia de la chica pelirrosa. Algo innecesario, puesto que Neji también iba con su byakugan activado, contiguo a Kiba y Akamaru, el equipo de rastreo.

— Ya hace mucho que salimos— jadeó Tenten—. ¿Seguro que es por aquí Kiba?

— Seguro. Aunque yo me equivocase, Akamaru no se equivocaría. Además, aún puedo sentir su olor.

No hubo comentario demás. Toda concentración era dirigida al objetivo de la misión, y el ruego de los corazones por encontrar aquella que una vez fue su amiga con vida.

Después de media hora de recorrido, Kiba frunció el ceño, como si algo le extrañara. La lluvia ya se había reducido a una simple llovizna; una especie de murmullo sonaba a lo lejos, provocando que Kiba y Akamaru detuvieran su carrera.

— Chicos, ¿oyen eso?

— Sí, ¿eso es…?— la pregunta quedó flotando en el aire. Shikamaru se detuvo de repente; el sonido que antes era un suave murmullo se había vuelto más y más fuerte, casi como… las olas del mar.

— El mar, sí— confirmó Kiba—. Puedo oler el aroma a sal.

Naruto, que por primera vez se había mantenido en silencio, se abrió paso entre ambos muchachos y corrió en dirección al sonido, seguido por sus compañeros.

No esperaban encontrarse con eso. Era el mar sí, pero estaban justamente al borde de un enorme acantilado que descendía varios metros bajo sus pies, al final de cual las olas golpeaban furiosas la pared de roca.

— No es posible.

Todos miraron asustados a Kiba, temiendo que sus sospechas se hicieran realidad. No podía, no podía ser posible.

— Kiba, dime que me estoy equivocando— Kakashi miraba hacia el vacío. — Dime que ese olor no pertenece a Sakura.

Naruto exhaló aire con fuerza. ¿A qué se referían con eso? ¿Querían decir que el rastro de Sakura acababa allí, junto al acantilado?

— Yo… El olor de Sakura— tragó grueso—. Sigue hacia abajo.

No esperaron indicación. Como impelidos por un resorte, Naruto, Kakashi con su ojo sharingan al descubierto; Kiba y Asuma bajaron como una bala por la pared de roca, acumulando chakra en sus palmas y pies. Los demás todavía estaban helados; los pormenores no presagiaban nada positivo. Incluso Ino, tras su aparente faceta de fortaleza, se había desmayado y se encontraba en el regazo de Chouji, inconsciente.

Abajo, Naruto y los otros buscaban cualquier otro indicio de Sakura, fuese una grieta o un agujero en el que pudiese haberse metido, todo por no querer asimilar la idea de que ésta fuese engullida por las aguas. Visto desde un punto lógico, que Sakura bajase y se escabullera entre alguna cueva o grieta resultaba inverosímil, pero a pesar de todo peinaron cada resquicio posible durante un largo periodo de tiempo.

La marea continuaba creciendo sin misericordia de los decaídos shinobis, lo que los obligó a abortar la búsqueda. Formando un círculo, se sentaron alrededor de una pequeña hoguera; las palabras sobraban. Akamaru se acercó silencioso a Kakashi, depositando algo en su mano. Al notar el contacto, éste abrió los ojos y estrujó entre sus manos lo que el perro le había dado.

— Es un pedazo de la falda de Sakura— sus ojos derramaban unas cuantas lágrimas y su voz sonaba ahogada, sin embargo encontró las fuerzas suficientes para decretar el resultado de la misión. Fallo. — Es todo chicos. Hemos llegado tarde.

Eso había sido todo. Habían guardado la llama de la esperanza viva en su interior, pero ésta se extinguió, dejando un hueco de diferentes tamaños en cada uno de los shinobis. Derramando las que no serían las últimas lágrimas antes de partir, emprendieron el camino de vuelta hacia la villa, con la tristeza reinando en el ambiente.

Un nuevo día daba inicio en la aldea. Los niños corrían alegres por las calles, los vendedores abrían sus tiendas y negocios con una sonrisa amable. En las puertas de la villa, los guardias bromeaban entre ellos, lanzándose una que otra pulla a lo que el otro contestaba con un ligero golpe. Detuvieron el jaleo cuando vieron a los equipos 10, 7, 8 y el de Gai-sensei cruzar el umbral de la enorme puerta, con aspecto alicaído.

— Yo daré el informe a la hokage— Asuma se adelantó, su voz sonó firme— Vayan a sus casas a descansar.

Todos asintieron, Naruto abrió la boca para replicar pero Hinata lo tomó suavemente de la mano. Él la miró y asintió, imitando el movimiento de los otros.

Asuma camino despacio hacia la torre hokage, buscando entre los espacios de su mente las palabras adecuadas para dar la terrible noticia a la Godaime. No fue consciente de su andar hasta que se detuvo frente a la puerta del despacho de Tsunade, allí tocó la puerta y escuchó un leve ''pase''.

El ajetreo del día anterior había resultado extenuante. A pesar de haber dormido durante casi diez horas, Tsunade sentía como si solo hubiesen trascurrido unos segundos desde que había cerrado los ojos. Pero, al ver el rostro de Asuma, deseó no haber despertado. La pena reflejada en él era palpable; el llanto acudió a ella como una sombra incapaz de abandonarle. No necesitaba oír nada, sabía lo que le diría: Sakura estaba muerta.

— Estuvimos corriendo durante aproximadamente seis horas siguiendo el olor de Sakura, hasta que Kiba y Akamaru nos condujeron a un acantilado al lado del mar— un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo ante cada palabra— Una vez allí peinamos gran parte de la pared y encontramos un pedazo de tela blanca perteneciente a su falda. Nos habríamos sumergido a buscar su… su cuerpo, pero…

— ¡No quiero oír más! — Asuma retrocedió impresionado. — No quiero oír nada.

— Tsunade-sama, en verdad lo siento.

— ¡No digas que lo sientes! ¡No me importa si lo sientes, quiero a Sakura de vuelta! — incapaz de seguir, escondió su rostro entre sus brazos y lloró con fuerza.

Asuma no sabía que decir. Había tenido que pasar por la muerte de familiares y amigos pero el dolor que había provocado los últimos acontecimientos lo tomaban desprevenido. No era la pérdida de una compañera, era la pérdida de una hermana, hija y amiga. Se sorprendió a sí mismo derramando unas cuantas lágrimas; hacía ya años que no lloraba. No había llorado ni en el funeral de su padre.

Cruzó el umbral y cerró la puerta, dejando tras de sí la imagen de una devastada hokage.

Como por obra del destino, ese día pintaba un sol radiante; sus rayos proyectaban la sombra del pequeño cerezo que se erguía sobre las cabezas de los jóvenes vestidos de negro a sus pies. La brisa desprendía uno que otro pétalo de las flores del árbol, las cuales bailaban en el aire antes de caer sobre la lápida, donde descansaba un portarretrato de madera con el rostro alegre y sonriente de Sakura. Cada uno, pasaba junto a ella, depositaba una hermosa flor y susurraban unas palabras que sólo ellos podían oír.

Una vez hubieron pasado todos al frente, Naruto clavó sus ojos azules en la lápida.

— No veo como podríamos decirte adiós Sakura-chan. Más después de tanto que te he hecho sufrir, yo, que prometí protegerte incluso con media vida. Pero aquí estoy, diciendo lo que debí decirte cuando aún vivías. Pero debes saber que lamento todo Sakura-chan. Kakashi-sensei nos enseñó que aquel que abandonaba un amigo es más que escoria, y mira donde estamos ahora. Violamos el código shinobi y te fallé, no estuve cuando me necesitaste. Siento mucho no haber cumplido mi palabra. Pero sé que donde quiera que estés me estás mirando, y si de algo vale, te pido con todas mis fuerzas que me perdones. Te prometo que nunca te olvidaremos y que me convertiré en el mejor hokage de la historia, para que te sientas orgullosa de mí Sakura-chan. ¡Te lo prometo!

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Kakashi estaba a su lado, sonriendo y mostrando su pulgar. Tomó la mano que éste le ofrecía y se puso de pie, abandonando el lugar junto a sus compañeros. Un último pétalo planeó con la brisa, deslizándose con suavidad hasta detenerse junto al pie del retrato, donde rezaban las siguientes palabras:

''_En memoria de la mejor kunoichi y ninja médico_

_de Konohagakure, Haruno Sakura._

_No es posible expresar nuestra pena al sentir que ya no estás, pero_

_sobrevivimos con el recuerdo de tu sonrisa y los días azules que compartiste con nosotros._

_siempre estarás con nosotros.''_

**Un año después.**

Aferrado a la mano de Hinata, Naruto paseaba por las calles de Konoha, aprovechando el descanso después de la misión que lo mantuvo fuera durante dos semanas.

— ¡Te lo aseguro Hina-chan! No hay nada peor que la comida de Shikamaru— Hinata sonreía, desde que había llegado no había dejado de quejarse de la comida del pobre chico Nara. Inclusive, había extenuado su enojo cuando éste había intentado hacer un rammen, el cual Naruto tachó como ''una ofensa al preciado rammen de Ichiraku''. Palabras textuales del chico, con las cuales se había ganado un ligero golpe por parte del Nara y una serie de improperios y amenazas.

— ¿Naruto?

Sus músculos se paralizaron. Esa voz la conocía muy bien. Se giró despacio hacia la dirección de la cual procedía y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, porque sus oídos no lo habían engañado.

_El teme estaba de vuelta._

_

* * *

_**Siiiii..! Sasuke Uchiha entra en acción ^^ Aaaahhh sexy muchacho..! XD**

**He recibido pocos reviews, pero de veras chicas, me hacen sumamente feliz =D Al menos sé que a alguien le gusta lo que lee. ¡Esto va por ustedes!**

**Sayonara..!  
**


	4. Estremecer

**_Subo de una vez el capi 4, para compensar mi tardía con el capi 3. ¡Entra en escena Sasuke chicas! Espero, como siempre, que el capi sea de vuestro agrado ^^_**

* * *

Dos años habían pasado ya desde que había visto por última vez aquel lugar que usualmente llamaba hogar. El lugar donde había crecido, había idealizado, odiado y a la vez amado hasta que tuvo que partir a una misión importante encomendada por la Godaime. Enfrente de él estaban las enormes puertas de madera de su aldea, Konoha. Tenía que admitirlo, había echado de menos ese lugar y todo lo que había dejado ahí más de lo que se atrevería jamás a admitir. Principalmente a su equipo siete, formado años atrás durante las pruebas para chunnin. Por mucho que odiase evocar el recuerdo, la imagen de los amigos que había formado durante ese tiempo aplacaba el dolor de haberse equivocado y sobre todo herido a aquellas dos personas, sobre todo a ella. Sakura. Resultaba irónico como después de tanto tiempo se diera cuenta de lo sumamente imprescindible que era la presencia de la chica en su vida. Cuando ya había dado por hecho el sentimiento que había querido esconder por años, le habían encomendado esa misión que lo mantuvo fuera por un largo periodo. Dado el rango de peligro de la misión, decidió callar; n0 quería dejar detrás de sí un corazón herido, menos si por algún motivo no volvía jamás. El daño infringido al corazón de la pelirrosa ya había sido dañado lo suficiente, más aún por las últimas palabras ''emotivas'' que le había dedicado. Premio a los Uchiha por la falta de tacto y consideración.

Apenas hubo cruzado la entrada, sus ojos divisaron la silueta de un rubio, haciendo aspavientos y gritando. Naruto. - ¿Naruto? El chico dio un respingo, girando lentamente hacia la voz. A su lado, Hinata se ruboriza levemente ante la mirada fija de Sasuke en su mano entrelazada a la de Naruto. Abre la boca para saludar, pero Naruto actúa primero: corre y se guinda del cuello de Sasuke, gritando de alegría.

- ¡Teme! ¡Al fin regresaste!

- Naruto…

- ¡Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo!

-¿Hace cuánto te fuiste?

- Naruto…

- ¿Uno o dos años?

- ¡Quítate de encima dobe!- Naruto lo soltó asustado, rascándose la nuca apenado. El teme había cambiado un poco, su cabello había crecido y su estatura sobrepasaba unos cuantos centímetros la suya.

Y lo estaba mirando fijamente. En sus ojos podía leer cierta confusión. Siempre había sido malo para conocer las reacciones de los demás o lo que tratasen de esconder tras su fachada, pero tanto tiempo con Sasuke y Sakura le había ayudado a aprender a leerlos. Un momento, ¿era él el que estaba leyendo a Sasuke o Sasuke le estaba leyendo a él? Porque el ceño fruncido durante el estudio de su rostro revelaba lo contrario.

Tragó grueso cuando los orbes oscuros del chico se clavaron en el pañuelo negro que llevaba atado en el brazo izquierdo.

- Estamos felices de que vuelvas, ¿verdad Hinata?

- ¡Hai!- susurra la chica- Bienvenido Sasuke.

_Buen intento Naruto_. Sabía que el chico trataba de desviar su atención, sin embargo, con Sasuke, no lo iba a lograr tan fácil. Si, estaba feliz de verlo, pero esa alegría no llegaba a sus ojos. Su semblante, siempre radiante, irradiaba un no se qué de pena y tristeza que le habría sido absurdo no notarlo. ¿Qué habría pasado durante su ausencia? A sus oídos había llegado la noticia del ataque a la aldea, junto con la orden de Tsunade de que no se moviera de donde estaba. Una orden que debía acatar quisiera o no.

- Parece que los daños a la aldea ya fueron reparados- comentó mientras emprendía nuevamente el paso, y saludando con un leve movimiento de la cabeza a los guardas de la entrada- ¿Hubo alguna pérdida?

_Bingo_. Tanto Naruto como Hinata se tensaron inmediatamente. El chico bajó la mirada, incapaz de sostener el escrutinio de los ojos azabaches. Pudo oír como inhalaba disimuladamente antes de volver a levantar el rostro y recuperar la falsa sonrisa. Esa estúpida sonrisa que le recordaba tanto a Sai.

- Creo que debemos irnos teme- tomó la mano de Hinata entre la suya- Debo llevar a Hinata a su casa.

- Detente.

- ¿Eh?- no había dado un paso, cuando ya tenía a Sasuke en frente.

- Naruto, te equivocas si crees que te vas a ir así como así- se acercó lentamente al chico- Ahora mismo me vas a decir que pasó, porque no creo que tú y Hinata lleven ese pañuelo negro como adorno.

Maldita percepción del Uchiha. Por supuesto, como buen ninja de Konoha, no se le había escapado ningún detalle. - Luego hablamos Sasuke- el aludido se sorprendió ante la repentina seriedad de Naruto

- Debo acompañar a Hinata- y sin más, dio media vuelta y se fue. Sasuke se quedó petrificado donde estaba, con un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal. ¿Qué significaba eso que había visto en los ojos de Naruto? Recuperando la compostura, corrió a la torre hokage para entregar el informe a Tsunade. No duró ni cinco minutos; atravesó la puerta y saludó de antemano a la godaime, sin embargo la que le devolvió el saludo fue su compañera, Shizune.

- ¡Sasuke-san!- sonríe mientras acomoda toda una pila de papeles- Te estábamos esperando. Tsunade-sama acaba de salir.

- Sólo vengo a dejarle el informe de la misión. ¿Crees que…?

- ¡Por supuesto! Puedes dejarlo conmigo, yo le haré saber que estuviste aquí. Sasuke asintió satisfecho. Sin embargo, al darse la vuelta para salir, no pudo evitar notar algo alrededor del brazo de Shizune. Un pañuelo negro.

- Disculpe Shizune-san, ¿dónde puedo encontrar a Tsunade-sama?

- Esto… - Shizune maldijo por lo bajo. Tsunade había dado la orden de no decirle a nadie de su paradero, pero no contemplaba que el chico Uchiha llegase ese día. Justo ese día.- Bien, ni modo. Ella está en el cementerio visitando a alguien especial.

Sasuke asintió, saliendo de nuevo. Ya había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando escuchó el grito de Shizune:

- ¡Pero no le digas que fui yo la que te lo dijo por favor!

En el cementerio. A su mente llegaron las imágenes de los rostros de sus padres, por lo que contra todo lo que tenía planeado, se desvió con dirección al lugar, no sin antes pasar por unas flores para ellos. Una sensación abrumante se apoderó de su ser cuando entró finalmente al cementerio. No iba con frecuencia, de hecho esa era como la tercera vez que iba. Ignoraba que, dentro de poco, visitaría todos los días el lugar.

Tsunade, sentada bajo la sombra del árbol de cerezo, contemplaba abstraída la tumba frente a ella. Ya no derramaba más lágrimas. La resignación que había ganado con el tiempo se había encargado de lavar las heridas. Ahora estar frente a ella le producía cierto dolor en el pecho, pero rápidamente era sustituido por la esperanza de que, algún día y en algún lugar, se encontraría con ella; y con sus queridos Dan y Nawaki. Dedicó una última sonrisa antes de marcharse, pero sus sentidos le alertaron de una presencia. Se tranquilizó al reconocer el chakra, pero se volvió a tensar al ver al dueño. No lo esperaba tan pronto.

- Sasuke Uchiha. Has vuelto.

- Tsunade-sama- inclinó un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto- No esperaba encontrarle aquí.

- Sólo vine a dar una vuelta- _estás frita Shizune_.- ¿Has venido a visitar a tus padres?

- Hai. He entregado el informe a Shizune-san puesto que usted no se encontraba. Ella me dijo que se lo entregaría apenas usted llegase.

- Hai, arigato Sasuke. Bien, creo que debo volver.

No pudo evitar el siguiente movimiento. Como en cámara lenta, su brazo fue sostenido por Sasuke y sus dedos se clavaron en la bandana que le rodeaba a éste. Miró al chico, cuyos ojos demandaban una explicación. Instantáneamente, cuatro Anbus se materializaron a su alrededor, con sus katanas a centímetros de la espalda del chico.

- Suéltala Uchiha.

- Deténganse- ordenó Tsunade.

- Demo, Tsunade-sama….

- Déjenme a solas con el chico- los ninjas dudaron- ¡Es una orden!

Con un leve puff, desaparecieron, dejándolos solos a ella y a Sasuke, que le había soltado la mano. Éste miraba el suelo, y no levantó la vista para hablar.

- Esa bandana, ¿es la de Sakura cierto?

Justo lo que temía. ¿Cómo se le había olvidado? Que el chico reconociera la bandana de la que fue su amiga por tantos años resultaba obvio. Sin embargo, la respuesta que buscaba el chico no la podía contestar ella.

- Debí saber que la reconocerías Sasuke- el muchacho la miró con una mezcla de confusión y pena- Es de ella, si. Sé que buscas una respuesta, pero creo que no soy yo la persona adeacuada para darte la explicación que te mereces. Ve con Naruto, el podrá explicártelo.

- ¿Naruto?

Pero Tsunade no le contestó. Pasó a su lado y se detuvo un momento a su lado; luego continuó, con los anbu custodiando su espalda.

- Lo sentimos Naruto-kun- Ayame se disculpaba por décima vez con el chico.- Pero ha sido una orden y debemos acatarla.

- ¡¿Nani? ¿Cómo que no puedes venderme ramen?

- La hokage ha dado la orden de que no te vendamos más ramen- el viejo de Ichiraku's ramen hacía acto de presencia, con el enfado dibujado en sus facciones- No hagas más escándalo.

- ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡La vieja no me puede hacer eso! Llorando como un niño, Naruto corría de lado a lado por el lugar, inundando con sus lágrimas el bar. Poco a poco éstas fueron alcanzando el nivel de su cintura, mientras lanzaba más y más injurias contra la vieja Tsunade. Oyó como alguien lo llamaba a lo lejos, pero le ignoró y siguió llorando con más fuerza. De pronto, con un golpe, lo despertaron de su sueño. Pesadilla, mejor dicho.

Con los pies enrollados en la sábana, tirado en suelo y sobándose la cabeza, abrió los ojos encontrándose con la silueta oscura de Sasuke, que lo miraba con fastidio.

- Kuso… ¡Sasuke teme!- gritó poniéndose en pie.- ¿Qué coño te pasa?

- Tengo una hora de estar llamándote y tú no contestas dobe- se encogió de hombros.- Tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¡Pero si el despertador ni siquiera ha sonado!- bufó el chico.- ¿Se puede saber que hora es?

- Hmp, cómprate otro dobe, son las once y media.

- ¡Con razón! Aaaahhhhh teme, me despertaste antes de las doce…

-¿Y?

- ¡Que mi despertador no suena sino hasta las doce!- un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja de Sasuke.- ¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano? Déjame dormir un poq…. ¡Vale vale ya salgo!- levanta las manos en señal de rendición.

- Y ponte algo de ropa, dobe. Tu figura es espantosa.

Abrió la boca para gritar algo de vuelta, pero el chico ya se había desaparecido. Sasuke caminaba de un lado a otro con impaciencia, Naruto ya tenía casi media hora de estar cambiándose y no salía. Justo cuando se preparaba para tumbar la puerta del cuarto del chico con una patada, éste salió vestido con la camisa naranja de siempre y una sonrisa en su rostro. Nuevamente la sonrisa estúpida.

- Ahora si, dime Sasuke, ¿de qué querías hablar?

- Ayer fui al cementerio y me encontré con Tsunade-sama.

- ¿Tsunade-baachan?

- Cállate y déjame hablar- el chico hizo un puchero- Ella tenía la bandana de Sakura alrededor de su brazo. Te doy cinco minutos para que me expliques el por qué.

Como si no hubiese sido suficiente con la pesadilla y el golpe, Naruto se vio envuelto en otro dilema. _Menuda mañana_. Suspirando, caminó hacia la puerta indicándole a Sasuke que lo siguiese.

- Creo que me tomará más de cinco minutos para explicártelo todo. Vamos a otro lado. En silencio, caminaron durante varios minutos hasta llegar a la orilla de un río, donde cada uno se acomodó, frente a frente. El silencio se prolongó durante unos minutos más, hasta que fue roto por Sasuke.

- Te escucho, dobe- y cerró los ojos, recostándose en el tronco del árbol.

- Bien, ¿por donde empiezo?- el chico se rasca la cabeza, incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar. Sobre todo, porque sabía que, de un modo u otro, no se escaparía de uno buenos golpes por parte del Uchiha.

- Deja de darle vueltas Naruto- Sasuke se estaba fastidiando- Empieza por el principio dobe. Pero hazlo de una buena vez porque se hará de noche y te lo advierto, tú no te mueves de aquí hasta que me hayas contado todo.

_''Vaya forma de facilitarme las cosas_''. Inhaló profundamente intentando relajarse, y comenzó a hablar:

- El primer año de tu ausencia, todo estuvo normal. Nos preparábamos para los nuevos exámenes chunnin, yo seguía entrenando y Sakura-chan también, ella con Tsunade-sama. Sin embargo, el aviso de que pensaban atacarnos alteró a todos. Empezamos a reunirnos para hacer planes y Tsunade-baachan llamó a todo aquel que estaba fuera cuya misión no fuese de suma importancia, como la tuya- Naruto miró hacia las calmadas aguas del río, mientras bajaba la cabeza.- Pero lo peor… lo peor no empezó hasta un par de días antes del ataque.

Sasuke se estremeció. El tono de voz de Naruto bajó hasta convertirse en sólo un murmullo, haciendo más tenso el ambiente de lo que ya de por sí se encontraba. Antes de que le reclamara por detenerse, Naruto continuó el relato, con la atención de Sasuke puesta sobre él.

* * *

_**Aqui terminamos. La conversación queda para el próximo capítulo, donde saldrán a las luz las verdades y mentiras de nuestros queridos amigas =P Ja ja ja, suena como avance de telenovela.. Diuuuuuuu..!**_

_**Chica, si a ti! A Dorothy y a -vaalee95- Son las unicas que me han dejado review, asi que esto va para ustedes..! Arigato..!**_

_**Bien, hasta aquí. Mañana tengo examan de estudios sociales y tengo que lavar mi uniforme asi que... ando cortiiiiita de tiempo XD**_

_**Sayonara..!**__  
_


End file.
